dragon_ball_gfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten
'Goten '(孫悟天, Son Goten) is the son of Goku and Chi Chi, and the younger brother of Gohan. He is one of the main protagonists in the series and plays the role of the main protagonist during the Ice Saga. Dragon Ball G Ice Saga Goten plays a major role in this saga being the main protagonist taking on the major villains Gunter and King Ice. Like his father and brother before him Goten now too had taken down a main villain character. Goten and the other Z-Fighter's first opponents were the Gunter Force while Vegeta faced off against King Ice. Goten's opponent was Gunter the leader of the Gunter Force. Gunter proved to be powerful enough to push Goten to his Super Saiyan form but Gunter was no match for him. After the Gunter Force was defeated Gunter had his teammates fuse with him and he became Super Gunter. As Goten's teammates were being defeated Goten then fused with Trunks and became Gotenks. Easily Gotenks defeated Super Gunter with the Big Tree Kamehameha. Gotenks then waited for King Ice to return who had transported off with Vegeta trapping him in another dimension with Goku. King Ice had returned and as soon as he did Goten and Trunks had returned to themselves again. Trunks was killed instantly from a sneak attack blast from Super Gunter who was still alive. In a burst of rage Goten rampaged knocking Super Gunter around and killing him with his Super Kamehameha. Goten was now ready to truly avenge his friend against King Ice. Goten and King Ice who was in his final form began an intense battle fighting even. Shortly after they realized they were even Ice revealed he was only fighting at 1% of his full power. King Ice then brought his power up to 50% and Goten turned into a Super Saiyan. Still though they had fought even. King Ice realized that the fight could go on forever so he skipped straight to his ultimate form, which he called Crimson Ice. Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 to fight this version of Ice and Goten was being defeated easily. Gohan, Uub, and Piccolo were awake now and were cheering for Goten. Ice used his Death Beam to kill Gohan being annoyed by the cheering. Goten enraged transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. He told Ice that he had the power to beat him the whole time and that he would make Gohan's death right by killing Ice. Goten easily was dominating the fight and would be the clear winner until Ice prepared himself with one final attack. It was Ice's Death Ball versus Goten's Super Kamehameha the two pushed each other back to see who was truly stronger. Goten with all his might pushed his Super Kamehameha forward killing King Ice and saving Earth. Salade Saga In this saga Goten plays a minor role by just being a bystander watching Goku's fight with Salade. At the end of the saga however Goten is using Super Saiyan Blue in his training with Gohan who was also using the form. At some point Goku had taught Goten, Gohan, and Uub all how to use god ki. 29th World Tournament Saga Like the other Z-Fighters Goten made it passed the preliminaries with ease and made it to the tournament finals. His first opponent was Wild Tiger who made his debut last tournament against Goten's niece Pan. With ease Goten had defeated him and continued onto the next match. His next opponent was his best friend Trunks. This is the second time they had the privilege to fight. With Goten's new attack called "Okami-ha" Goten defeated Trunks's "Finish Buster." Goten's next fight was against his father Goku. The fight started off in an even stalemate and the saiyans were about to go all out until the fight was interrupted by King Kai who warned Goku about a saiyan arriving to Earth. Goku was then declared the loser because he had lost the match. Goten's next opponent was a man named Plume who had revealed that he his power came from enemies defeated by the Z-Fighters as back as far as the Demon King Piccolo up to even the God of Destruction Beerus. Goten proved to be no match for Plume but Plume had left the fight only to leave a warning of his strength. The final match of the tournament was Goten versus Hercule Satan. Goten had told Hercule that he'd let him have the win and that he told him to punch him in the face and he'll fly out of bounds. Hercule did so with his Satan Punch however when Hercule hit him it sent him flying out of bounds instead. Goten was then declared the champion and spent the rest of the day avoiding the press. His famous words were, "I don't wanna be a celebrity!" Cale Saga Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight * Ki Blast * Ki Sense * Kamehameha ** Super Kamehameha ** Okami-ha – Goten's new version also known as the Wolf Kamehameha ** Burst Kamehameha * Full Power Energy Blast Volley * Fusion Dance * Afterimage * Instant Transmission Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Goten's first appearance of Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball G is Chapter 6 when Goten fights off against Gunter. He continues using this several times in the series most notably against King Ice. Super Saiyan 2 Goten's first appearance of this form is in Chapter 9 against King Crimson Ice who proved to be much stronger than Super Saiyan 2 Goten. Super Saiyan 3 Goten first uses this form at the end of Chapter 9 after Ice kills Gohan. Goten was holding the power back and was ready to use it soon in the fight and regretted not using it once Gohan was killed. Saiyan beyond god Goten first uses this form in Chapter 26 when Goten fights off against Trunks. Super Saiyan Blue Goten first uses this form in Chapter 20 while training with Gohan who was also in the form. Battles * Goten vs. Uub * Goten (Super Saiyan) vs. Gunter * Goten vs. Super Gunter * Goten (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. King Ice (Final Form/Crimson Form) * Goten vs. Goku * Goten (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan Blue) * Goten vs. Wild Tiger * Goten vs. Trunks * Goten vs. Goku * Goten vs. Plume * Goten vs. Hercule Satan * Goten vs. Saiyans * Goten (Super Saiyan), Trunks (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Uub (Super Majin), and Piccolo vs. Android Y * Goten (Super Saiyan Blue) and others vs. The Beast * Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Bounty * Goten (Super Saiyan Blue) and Trunks (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Plume * Goten and Bounty vs. Plume